In The End
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: [ONESHOT]¿Qué es lo que Raito piensa en la agonía de su muerte?¿Acaso se arrepentirá de ser Kira? o...tal vez, ¿De algo que Kira deseaba, pero no su corazón?Fanfic redactado desde el punto de vista de Raito a la hora de su muerte


IN THE END

¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que esta investigación dio comienzo¿Desde que todos aquellos estúpidos policías me descartaron del caso pero tú mismo me seguías teniendo en la mira de todo problema?

No puedo recordar si estaba enfadado, dolido o alegre el día en que me vi atado a tu destino con aquellas esposas que nos guiaban a cada sitio incluso contra la voluntad del otro; el día que me aseguraste era el único a quien podías considerar tu amigo, y el segundo que podía ser tu igual…ya que Kira había ganado el primer puesto.

Sonrío vagamente, siempre supiste que yo era Kira, por más que intentara librarme de tus sospechas, nunca creíste ninguna de aquellas palabrerías que soltaba yo constantemente para desmentirme; aunque¿Te confieso algo? Por un tiempo, estaba diciendo la verdad¿Sabes…?

Al renunciar a la Death Note, cualquier memoria o sentimiento de odio a tu persona quedaron borrados, yo sólo deseaba probarte mi inocencia, hacerte ver que no tenía que ver absolutamente nada en aquellos casos. Detesto esas acusaciones que me atravesaban el pecho y sacaban la rabia desde lo más profundo de mí ser, jamás he logrado comprender, pese a mi superior inteligencia, porque siempre deseabas que yo fuese Kira.

Es acaso que… ¿No reconocías a otra persona excepto a él que tuviese el derecho de ser u contrincante, tu igual…¿No podías aceptarme a mí?

Alzo mi mirada perdiéndola en las frías baldosas del almacén, sintiendo como la sangre evacuaba mi cuerpo tan lenta y tortuosamente, dejando al aire la duda del momento en que mi cuerpo cesaría toda movilidad; inclusive yo no tengo la mas remota idea de en qué segundo ocurrirá; maldigo a Ryuuku, ahora mi vida pende de un hilo que él tiene en sus manos, aunque estoy seguro de que no tardará demasiado…estoy lo suficientemente débil para fallecer desangrado, ni siquiera me es necesario el toque de aquella libreta mortífera para dar fin a mi existencia.

Los sucesos de mi vida comienzan a arremolinarse en mi cabeza. No lo acepto…

Jamás aceptaré que fui vencido por otro que no hayas sido tu, nadie puede llegar a superarte, mucho menos tus estúpidos descendientes; sólo se hicieron los chulitos y descifraron mi plan trabajando en conjunto. De no haberlo hecho, no hubiesen llegado ni a tus tobillos.

-Ryuuzaki…-susurro penosamente, sonriendo de medio lado ante la desoladora idea de que no podré verte. Se perfectamente que ahora tú posees unas enormes y elegantes alas blancas y me observas desde una esponjosa nube caer en el limbo, ya que mi alma no merece siquiera tocar las llamas del infierno.

¿Quién sabrá? Tal vez me convierta en otro Shinigami más…

Abro mis ojos de golpe, la sensación del ataque cardíaco comienza a hacer efecto en mi cuerpo, más aún así no me muevo, tan sólo mis ojos se entreabren, mostrándose dolidos, deseosos de verte por última vez antes de mi partida aún a sabiendas que no merezco siquiera que tus ojos, pozos profundos color azabache, se fijen en mi cuerpo inerte y débil.

Qué humillante final para Kira…el que sería alguna vez Dios de éste mundo terrenal, al menos queda en mi consuelo de que no se olvidarán pronto de mi ser, muchos siguen conservando mi ideología en mente; y conociendo a dioses de muerte como el que me acompañó, no dudo que la historia vuelva a repetirse…

-Treinta Segundos…-susurro para mí mismo, entrecerrando poco a poco mis ojos antes de ver, incrédulo, una imagen luminosa frente a mí, encontrando tus ojos fijos en los míos y tu cuerpo encimado sobre el propio.

No…esto sólo puede ser parte de una alucinación…maldita mente moribunda que juega con mis sentidos hasta el último momento; tan sólo deseo que éste tormento termine pronto…no soporto verte frente a mí sin saber que formular o preguntar; pedirte disculpas o, sencillamente, aceptar que me haz ganado, indirectamente hablando.

-Raito-kun…-susurras con aquella voz tan apacible y perezosa; sin embargo localizo un tono dulce y tranquilo, algo que no puedo pasar por alto; además de que… ¿estas triste?-creo que ésta es la despedida definitiva¿ne?

Puedo percibir perfectamente como aquellos largos y pálidos dedos tocan mi piel tratando de proporcionarme una fraternal caricia. Posiblemente sea mi estado moribundo, pero puedo sentir la paz celestial que despides ser transmitida a mi en ésta lenta y dulce despedida perpetua, correspondiendo tu gesto con una sonrisa, pese a no estar muy seguro la razón por la que te la otorgo.

-Eso parece, Ryuuzaki…-murmuró con debilidad, sólo segundos de vida…jamás pensé que serían los más dolorosos y reconfortantes de mi existencia-obviamente, no podré ir donde tú estas…

-Ya lo sabía-me contestas con seguridad, abrazándome de improviso, aumentando el tamaño de mis ojos cuando un par de gotas cristalinas, y dolidas resbalan por mi cuello, desapareciendo antes de tocar los escalones polvorientos donde mi cuerpo ha yacido-Siendo tu Kira, sabía que jamás podría encontrarte nuevamente.

Un silencio perturbador se apoderó del cuadro que formábamos por escasos segundos mientras el correr de los segundos resonaba en nuestras cabezas lenta y desesperantemente.

Sólo veinte segundos más…

-Siempre quise que fueras Kira, eso lo sabes bien, Raito-kun-yo asiento sin mas, era un secreto mal guardado, todos dentro de la investigación notaban el detalle de que tu parecías desear eternamente que fuese yo aquel a quien tanto te esmerabas en atrapar-Pero…profundamente, deseaba creer que no lo eras.

Dicha confesión me tomó desprevenido, era algo que no pensaba escuchar jamás; fueron las palabras mas inesperadas y deseadas por mí, inconscientemente.

-Ambos hemos perdido. Tú perdiste ante mí, por descubrir y probar hasta el último segundo de mi vida que eres Kira-

-En eso concuerdo, pero eres el único que ha ganado-Cierro mis ojos al aceptar el peso de la derrota-yo no he…

-Yo perdí ante ti-me interrumpes como usualmente lo ejercías en ocasiones donde, según tú, abría la boca antes de tiempo-porque entregué mi todo inconscientemente a un asesino serial: mi peor enemigo…que, además de matar mis esperanzas, robó mi corazón.

No supe que responder, y sinceramente no tuve la oportunidad siquiera de contestarte algo.

De un segundo a otro, tus alas blancas abrazaron mi figura para sentir tu dulce y jugosa boca juntarse con la mía, seca y amarga, juntándonos en nuestra silenciosa confesión; demostrándonos mutuamente la euforia de ser correspondidos, pero el dolor de una eterna despedida.

No supe cuando mi corazón paró su palpitar, tan sólo recuerdo que aquello ocurrió cuando mis ojos se cerraron posteriores a la sorpresa que me diste. Por un momento conseguí lo que en una vida jamás había soñado o pensado tener; algo que le faltaba a Kira para ser perfecto…y lo que no poseía yo para ser verdaderamente un humano.

Ahora yazco en éste mundo lleno de muerte y escombros, observo a mi alrededor la cantidad de seres deformes con estructuras óseas constituidas de huesos en su mayoría, sin resaltar algún trozo de piel de por medio, comprendiendo la razón por la que aquel dios de la muerte me cedió un cuaderno mortal…tal vez no sea una mala idea intentar lo mismo, aunque hallar a alguien con una inteligencia que nos asimile a ti o a mí, será todo un reto.

-¡¡Hey, Kira!!-escucho como pronuncian mi nombre, volviéndome al dueño de ésta.

Ahora mi estatura sobrepasa los dos metros, posiblemente llegue a los tres; con unas extensas alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos cubriendo mi cuerpo cual si se tratase de una capa; varios pendientes se montan en mi oreja derecha, teniendo uno con el símbolo de una 'L' hasta abajo, mientras que el superior une una cadena a la perforación de mis pequeños y helados labios.

Garras se extienden por las puntas de mis manos, vistiendo yo unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas del mismo material, ceñidas a mí; mis orbes son carmesí y mi piel tira a un tinte grisáceo; uno de mis colmillos se asoma por el lado zurdo de mi boca, los cabellos despeinados cubren ligeramente mi visión que hacía poco estaba centrada en la DEATH NOTE que ahora empleaba para mis tareas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono cortante y aburrido, fulminando con mis ojos a aquel que retrocede un par de pasos ante el temor que le infundo

-No necesitas actuar de esa manera-reprende aquel pobre iluso, tratando de mostrar una fachada intimidatoria que no surte en mí el mas mínimo efecto, lanzándome una de aquellas asquerosas y pútridas manzanas-¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-No-vuelvo a responder antes de darle la espalda y extendiendo mis amplias alas, dejando ver la textura de éstas antes de moverlas un poco y alzando el vuelo-voy a la Tierra…veré si hay algo que valga la pena…

Y, aunque lo vea imposible, sigo en mis intentos por encontrar entretenimiento…con la efímera pero eterna esperanza de encontrar al ángel que me acunó en mis momentos de moribundes

… ¿Fin…?


End file.
